Deliver us
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: The 100 year war ended and Phoenix king Ozai won. Azula was crowned the new fire lord and both earthkindom and water tribes are slaves of the Fire nation. years later: a mother discovers she is expecting a child. knowing the guards will kill her child, she does the unthinkable, she wraps him in a cloth places him in a basked and gives him to the river, praying he will deliver them
1. Chapter 1: the big secret

What if the 100 year war ended and the firelord had won? All other benders were now slaves of Firelord Azula and Phoenix king Ozai. The avatar got killed and the world would never be in piece again. Yet, The watertribe people didn't gave up hope and prayed to god that someone would save them. But will this happen?

Chapter 1: the big secret

Jelayla was the mother of a son and a daugther. She and her husband Yarno (Yakone is discuise) lived in the northen water tribe, wich was, just like all 4 nations part of the firenation, since the avatar died and failed to bring balance to the world again.

the both water and earth nation were now slaves of the fire nation. They had to work hard and the never got enoygh to eat both nations were only small, because most people who had to work died in a few years out of hunger ore because the guards slapped them to dead.

One sunny morning Jelayla got the happy news she was pregnant from her thirt child. She immidiatly rushed to her husband to tell him the happy news. But just when she arrived at the place were he should be working, one of her friends came to her and told her that one of the guards had slapped him on his head because he rested for a while.

"i'm afraid... he is dead"

She said with a sad face. Jelayla cried when she heard that, and told her that she was just expecting her thirt child... But just when she was about to say the word: Child, her friend pushed a hand on her mouth and grinned sheeply to one of the guards.

"she is expecting her husbands body home so we can bury it properly, if you don't mind ofcourse..."

She said as she bowed and janked Jelayla with her. As soon as they were home, She got her hand of her mouth.

"are you nuts! do you want to lose that child before it is even **BORN**!"

she said with a angry look.

"what do you mean by that?"

Jelayla asked. Still sad about the loss of her husband.

"i mean that all the newborn babies have to get killed! I heard the message from a friend who workes at the palace"

Jelayla's eyes widen as she heared that. Why did the phoenix king want all the newborns dead all of a sudden? we were just slaves, right?

**Jelayla's POV**

"The avatar can be every child from now on! so the phoenix king want to drown all the newborn babies so the avatar can never be reborn and save the world after all!"

My eyes grew wide when i heared that. Maybe the avatar was my son ore daugther! ofcourse! ofcourse! that would make sence! the last avatar was a airbender! that means the next avatar has to be a waterbender from the northen ore the southern water tribe! I nodded and promised her that i would cover my pregnanty at all cost.

"mommy, what's the matter?"

Noatak came in with his younger sister at his hand. I smiled at the both kids and winked too my best friend. 

"kids, can you keep a secret from everyone?" 

I asked with a faint smile on my face, knowing that the kids would do as i told them. They both nodded and I picked my youngest girl on. 

"alright, no one may know because they want to kill it, but... we are expecting a new baby brother ore sister!" 

The eyes of the kids grew wide in disbelieve. My youngest chick, femke, smiled brightly now. 

"so, werre ganna have a babby bloltel ore sissy?" 

She asked with a bright smile. I nodded and stroke some of her hairs out of her face. Both kids beamed now with pride and joy. 

"But... If the guards find out... they will take him away from us... and they will probably take me as well... so we have to keep this our little secret okay?" 

The kids nodded with bright smiles. Knowing that they knew something that the guards didn't knew. my best friend Dena smiled at us now and stroke the hairs of noatak.

"we better get back to work now"

She said as she took my hand. I nodded and said the kids goodbye. They waved me off and closed the door quitly behind us...

Okay, so this was my first Prince of egypt crossover! I hope you guys liked it!

**ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR NICKELODEON AND DREAMWORKS! INCLUDING ALL THE SONGS AND THE CHARACTERS. ONLY MOTHER JELAYLA AND HER BEST FRIEND DENA ARE OWNED BY ME! **

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: the worst night in history

chapter 2: the worst night in history

**Djelayla's POV**

in the middle of the night i woke up from a heavy pain in my stomatch. I felt like the hell was braking loss. knowing that it was the baby who wanted to come out, i woke up noatak and asked him to get the midwife. Noatak rolled over and slowly opend his eyes.

"mommy, what's the matter?"

he softly asked, not wanting his little sister to wake up. I smiled at him and put my hands on my stomatch.

"your baby brother ore baby sister wants to come out now, would you be so kind to ask the midwife to come please?"

Noatak immidiatly nodded and ran to the midwife. A few seconds later they came back. The midwife asked noatak to get his little sister out of the room so she couldn't weak up from the screams their mother was going to give when she gave birth to their new baby brother ore sister. Noatak did as he was told and helped dragged his little sister out of the room.

**Femke's POV **

"Noa, what happens?"

I asked a little drowzee. I just had the most wonderfull dream, about our baby brother who saved us all from slavery. Noatak lied next to me and pulled his arms around me.

"eveything is fine sissy, mommy is just going to havva baby"

with these words I jumped on my feet. The baby was coming! I wanted too ran too the door too see if mommy was already done with getting the baby, But noatak grabbes my arm firmly and pushes me back.

"nursy comes as she is done, she didda by you as well"

Noatak said as he looked at the closed door. I didn't understand that, but if noa said so, it was true, he was older then her, he knew better...

**Noataks POV**

Two hours later, the midwife finally came out and told us to get in.

"you have a wonderfull little brother kids"

The midwife told us as we both entered the room. I smiled when i saw my mother holding a tiny blanked were two hands were stretching out of. Djelayla smiled when she saw her two kids and told them to get closer.

"meet your new baby brother"

she said as she helt out the blanked so we could both see the little baby boy that was lying in it. He was dark brown hairs just like i had, he had a small face and a pretty smile on his face.

"what is his name going to be? may i pick?"

I asked with pleading eyes. I didn't had the change to pick the name of my little sister, because my father had already chosen her name. so i hoped now it was my turn to pick a name.

"I'm sorry my dear, I shall god decide what his name shall be"

our mom said as she started to fed our little brother.

"what do you mean by that mommy?"

I asked a little confused.

**Djelayla's POV**

"well, the fire nation and the earthkindom people always believed that the spirits protected them, but we believe in 1 god, that protects us because he loves us"

I explained as simple as possible, so my both childeren understood it and nodded in agreement.

"But what ale you gonna do with him then mommy?"

Femke asked slightly confused. She had hoped her baby brother would stay with them just like noa, so she could help me raise him. But I knew that, If the firenation found out we had a baby, we would be in big trouble.

"We have to hide him, as far away from us as possible, Let just hope that god knows a place were he can grow up safely"

I told them. The eyes of my both childeren grew as wide as perfect spheres when they heard this. **THEIR **baby brother would stay hidden and maybe he would come back one day to deliver us out of slavery. The next day when everyone else got to work, we got up to hide the baby. But just when I was ready to go, I heard screaming voices, Noatak and Femke were still asleep and I was planning to let them as I hide my baby underneat my coat. But the screams came closer, and that's when I saw them! soldiers! they were storming into houses and came out with babies in their hand. I quickly woke up my childeren and told whem we need to get to the river as quickly as possible. As everyone starter to sing we made our way to the river...

mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!  
Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull  
Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!

[Slaves]  
With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land...

[**Djelayla'**]  
Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
(My good and tender son)  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us ahh

[Slaves]  
Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promissed us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promissed land...

[**Djelayla'**]  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...

young Femke followed the basked with her little brother in it. Somethimes he almost died, but everythime it seemed god saved him in the nick of time. At last the basked arrived at the old palace were the former king and queen of the watertribe lived. Now the Firenation was in charge they could only do something when the fenix king agreed with it. The queen saw the basked and looked at it with a shocked look. Young femke arrives just when she opens the basked. With a shocked look she saw how the queen openend it, she signed with relieve when she saw her face softend at the sign of the baby.

[Young Femke]  
Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too...

The queen walked inside with her own son, who looked at her with a nod understanding look.

"come Daiki, were going to show the Fenix king your new baby brother...Tarrlok"

she said as she placed a finger on his nose. The baby giggeld at the name and gently took her finger in his hand.

[Slaves]  
Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promissed land  
Deliver us to the promissed land

[**Djelayla'**]  
Deliver us! 

that was the first chapter I hope you liked it! please revieuw so I know if you liked it!

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
